gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Neubauer
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beer Money (NY) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:53, 3 April 2009 Thank you for all your contributions. In light of this, I'm going to make you an administrator, which will hopefully make maintaining this wiki much easier. Let me know if you have any questions, and keep up the good work! RJaguar3 00:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) User talk:Neubauer/Archives Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) 216.6.145.24‎‎ NOT AGAIN! Some clown is putting up pictures when there aren't any on the Supermarket Sweep article. This one is "216.6.145.24‎". GET HIM OUT!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) 32.211.234.164 Neubauer, we have another vandal: 32.211.234.164. This person put explicit language in the Hole in the Wall page. Please block him.—Brandon Devers 22:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) 78.132.221.101 Neubauer, we have another vandal: 78.132.221.101.—Brandon Devers 22:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC) 86.7.201.53 Neubauer, we have another vandal on the wiki: 86.7.201.53. Please block this menace.—Brandon Devers 15:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 82.18.66.104 There is another clown messing things up here on the wiki: 82.18.66.104. Please block this loser.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.11 Looks like we're working you to death. Still another dumbo messing things up here on the wiki: 93.93.223.11. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:28, September 11, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.14 They're at it again! Still another dumbo messing things up here on the wiki: 93.93.223.14. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.12 Now it's 93.93.223.14 messing up the catchphrases artices. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Thanks for the welcome! I know its all automated, but thanks again! I'm honored to be here! I'm the lead admin/bureau on the True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries, Nightmare on the 13th Floor and a few other wikis, as well as admin on several as well. I love game shows of all sorts but my two personal favorites have always been Supermarket Sweep and Press Your Luck although I really loved Legends of the Hidden Temple and several others growing up. I'll probably spend a lot of time on the SS section (SS just turned 50 on Sunday!) although if I can provide a valuable contribution on any other page I will! Thanks again for the welcome and if I can do anything in particular, just let me know! 02:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Invision" Game Show Forum I noticed that the page has been locked for over five years. There have been some changes made since that time. Game Show Forum doesn't use Invision message board software anymore; GSF is on Simple Machines Forum software. Also, the name has always been problematic as it implies Invision themselves own the board and not just the hosting. Also, there have no new registrations to deter spammers and keep quality of discussions high. I'd like to edit the page to clarify how GSF is currently. ProfGreggory (talk) 10:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) 86.1.54.226 Hello, Neubauer. Please be on the lookout for a user with the IP 86.1.54.226. This person has been vandalizing some pages on this wiki.—Brandon Devers 14:41, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Wn995 and the 1 vs. 100 article You gotta do something! This user Wn995 keeps removing some information on the 1 vs 100 article, which was: "Contestants played for a top prize of $1,000,000." He just won't let it be and he won't even give us a reason why. So, please block him just to teach him a lesson.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Arikhartnett We have our latest trouble maker and it's not an IPer this time. It's a user named Arikhartnett. He was messing up three pages and renamed two of them. He even tarnished TheCoolWikiDude‎‎'s talk page. He even went after you & me! This guy must be stopped before he does any further damage. GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Just saying hi, Jaymiller923 208.102.228.120 Hello, Neubauer. An unregistered Wikia user with the IP 208.102.228.120 created an article that has nothing to do with game shows. Please be on the lookout for this person.—Brandon Devers (talk) 23:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC)